


Screw the World

by RosalinaGrimm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaos Magic, Corruption Arc, F/F, I lose morals, My other side is shown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinaGrimm/pseuds/RosalinaGrimm
Relationships: Ravyn/Me





	Screw the World

Me

When people look at me, they see an antisocial bookworm. That’s only partly true, I just don’t show the other part of me to anyone. Until recently that is.

It was a very windy day, and I decided to spend my day home alone, watching movies and TV shows I only like. I was watching Dr. Strange when my doorbell rang. Thinking it was a package or a neighbor, I answered. Instead, it was a girl around my age, looking dazed. Before I could ask anything, she suddenly grabbed my shoulders as she stumbled forward. I pull her in, locking the door behind her. I turned to find she had crawled onto the living room chair, mumbling, “Of course I get drugged far from home.”

“Hey,” she jumps and squints at me. “Is there someone I can call to come get you? And perhaps I can get you a glass of water?”

“Water.” She slurs. “Call anyone and I’ll kill you.”

“Highly debatable.” I smirk as I leave, texting my mom about my guest. I come back with a small cup that she downs immediately. Placing the cup on the nearby table, she slumps over and promptly passes out. Just as she does, the doorbell rings again.

I answered to find two men who could easily snap me like a twig. “Have you seen a young woman walking around like she’s drunk?” Right guy asks.

“No.” The lie comes off easily. My sixth sense is telling me not to trust them, not to tell them anything. “Why don’t you mosey on along before I call the cops on you creeps.”

They thankfully got the hint and left. Not wanting to wake the girl, I went to my room and grabbed a book I was rereading. I read and occasionally talked with my mum via text about my guest. I was on my third book when it was suddenly removed from my hands and a hand grabbed my neck. However, the girl is still dazed and I easily remove her hand and stood to retrieve my book.

“If you want to be intimidating hun, maybe you should wait until you’re not about to fall over.” When I sit back down, I grab the remote. “Since you’re awake now, Imma keep watching.”

She sputters before sitting next to me. I start the movie and it’s not long before she falls asleep-taking up the rest of the couch. I keep watching-moving to Transformers after Dr. Strange-when my family comes home-mum and Abby were at a dance convention while dad and Izaac were at a Braves game. She’s still asleep and I agree to spend the night in Abby’s trundle bed while she has my room.

The next morning I’m alone again-girls, convention again and boys at Izaac’s friend’s party. Munching on toast, I’m watching Phineas and Ferb when the girl comes stomping down angrily. “Just who you think you are?” she demands.

“A bookworm, a writer, and a kid at heart.” I reply. “Want breakfast?”

Ravyn

“What?”

The cocky girl smirks as she pauses the show. “I asked if you want breakfast. We got bread, sausage, and leftovers.”

“No thank you. I’m not dumb.”

She snickers. “Says the girl who knocked on a random person’s door the other day.”

“I was drugged!” I retort. “You’re also at fault for answering!”

“I’m a Girl Scout. I see someone in need, and I help.”

I tried to think of a scathing remark, but came up empty. I sit next to her as she keeps watching Phineas and Ferb. “Weren’t you watching Marvel yesterday? Why a kid show today?”

“I have a range of things I like. Also I didn’t ask for your opinion on what I watch.”

She finished the episode and then headed upstairs, saying she’s going to get dressed. I thought those llama themed clothes were what she was wearing for today. The moment she was upstairs I pulled out my phone to contact Horus.

Once I confirmed the car was coming, I paced at the front door. Hopefully, Horus gets here before that girl comes back downstairs. A knock came. Thinking it was Horus, I opened it only to dodge a fist. “There you are!” Bragi shouts.

“As if my life can’t get any worse.” I snarked as Brodi tried to put me in a headlock. I jab him and put him in a headlock. While distracted, I didn’t notice Bragi reaching for his gun. “Where the hell?”

There was a loud thunk and I turned to see Cede knock out Bragi with his gun in hand. Before she can do anything, I see Horus’ car and I pull her down the yard into it. The moment the doors shut, Horus speeds off. 

“Wallet.” She says.

“Excuse me?”

She puts out a hand. “I know you have my wallet. Give it.”

I handed back her wallet. Then she held out her hand again. “And my watch.”

Groaning, I handed that over too. Horus raised an eyebrow. “Got a name, kid?”

“It’s Mercedes.” I answer, remembering her license. Not a very common name, so it’s easy to remember. 

“I go by Cede for short.”

Horus jerks a thumb at her. “Why is she here again?”

“Well, the jerks are probably gonna be after me since I helped her and I rather not get my family potentially involved. This is my best option.”

“I’m surprised how calm you’re acting.”

“You wouldn’t if you saw how many books she has in her room.” The first I saw when I woke up were three almost full bookcases. Looking in the rearview mirror, I start when I see that her irises turned a bloody crimson instead of her normal hazel. One blink and they were back to normal.

“Since you know my name.” She doesn’t seem to notice her changing eyes at all. “Might I have the pleasure of knowing yours?”

Before I can tell her that she’s in no position to ask anything of us, Horus chuckles. “I’m Horus and this is Ravyn. What kind of books do you read?”

“Fantasy, sci-fi, and mystery.” She lists. Soon Horus and Cede are talking about books all the way to the airport. I didn’t know Horus reads anything other than the news, so I sit in shocked silence as they trade recommendations to each other. It’s unsettling how quickly they got along.

When we reach the airport, Horus drives right up to my private jet. Cede confirms she doesn’t get airsick or anything as she hands Horus the bloody gun-guess she’s stronger than her stick like figure led me to believe.

On the jet, Horus hands her a tourist book on Italy. “Have you been?”

“Nope.” She immediately opens it and starts reading. “This is going to be fun.”

At this moment, I never imagined how chaotic her definition of fun could be.


End file.
